Tim McGraw Loves Pineapples, But Not Bullets
by invisalite
Summary: Separated into a fic all its own! Shawn and Carlton head out for a date, but something goes awry. WARNINGS: Shassie, slash, CONFUSING CHRONOLOGY. Don't like, don't read. I don't own anything but my storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was something that I wrote about a month ago while listening to the song that is the title of this mini-series. I ran it by two of my friends, and they said the chronology is a little wonky. I re-read this story today, and decided that it was wonky as well, but... it's something that we'll have to deal with. Just know that in general:**

**Then refers to a certain point in time. Or, as referenced below, two weeks earlier. **

**Presently refers to... right now. Or, two weeks after the two weeks earlier. Okay, this would work better with dates. **

**Say that "then" is... February 1st. "Now" is February 15th. The incident that comes up later happens on the 14th. If the time structure still confuses you, feel free to say so in a review. **

**All chronology aside, I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I put a lot of me into it. Hope you all enjoy, and please REVIEW! **

_

* * *

You said the way my blue eyes shine_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night._

_I said, "That's a lie."_

_**Two weeks earlier…**_

Shawn followed Lassiter out of his car. The late night sky twinkled with a multitude of stars, and the fake psychic grinned happily.

"Hey Lassie, the stars tonight remind of me your eyes."

The head detective smiled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"How so?"

_**Presently…**_

Lassiter held Shawn's hand all the way to the hospital.

"Please hold on, Shawn! You can make it!"

"Lassie, you're gettin' really blurry…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2! Sorry for such a long time on my other fics, writer's block is KINDA like hard to deal with. Also, readership/reviewership is down! If you have any comments or suggestions for me, please, _please_ write a review! That's the only way I will know. Even if it is just to say how bad this is, please let me know. It would be disappointing to me to not satisfy my readers if they think something is off. Hope the chronology isn't messing too much with you guys, and see you in the next update of any of my ongoing fics! **

**~invisalite**

* * *

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of getting stuck_

_On back roads at night._

_**Then…**_

Their being on that particular hill was actually a mistake that night. Lassiter had meant to drive Shawn somewhere special, but had gotten lost on the back roads. The car had been really hot and stuffy, and so the two had gotten out to admire the scenery.

"Well, right now the sky is a really dark blue like your eyes. And the stars are like whenever your eyes are really bright and you're happy. Which isn't often. But when you are happy, your eyes are even better than the sky."

The older man smiles, blushes, and bends down to kiss his boyfriend.

"That's a lie, Shawn."

_**Now…**_

Chief Vick and Henry both had to tell Lassiter to go home to rest. Gus had left a couple hours earlier, and as the clock began the countdown to midnight, the head detective found himself outside of the hospital. Staring up at the blank black sky, he blinked back tears and began to walk towards his car.

_That's a lie, Shawn. My eyes aren't as beautiful as the stars are. Never in a million years._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another update! Sorry things are going slow... and probably no updates all during May, as I have so many tests that it's not even funny. So, see you all for a while! D: As always, read and review. :) **

_

* * *

When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song._

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake. _

_**Then…**_

The younger man leaned back into his boyfriend, wholeheartedly returning the kiss. He smiled as well, and then noticed the moon on the nearby lake.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, shyly.

Lassiter nodded, and then guided them carefully down to the shore. He felt the fake psychic's hands slowly make their way up and around his neck. The older man held back a laugh as he shifted his hands down to Shawn's waist.

"We're almost as bad as high schoolers," he murmured softly.

"But you're way better than anyone I could ever get in high school."

The head detective felt the mess of brown hair lean against his chest, and he squeezed his arms tighter.

As Shawn began to sway to an unheard rhythm, Lassiter just followed. He had learned that to dance with his boyfriend, he could have the man's position but he would just have to follow the motions. And they had ended up dancing a lot more than the older man had previously thought.

Bright hazel eyes suddenly met his blue ones as Shawn whispered something softly.

"Huh?"

"I said, I love you, Carlton."

_September saw a month of tears._

_I'm glad you weren't here to see that._

_**Now…**_

Tom Blair's had been almost as welcoming as home. And though he had promised Shawn a billion times to never go without a designated driver, Lassiter walked into the bar to greet a tall bottle of scotch. As the head detective downed the first cup and felt the scorch of alcohol down his throat, he could feel the first wave of tears coming on.

He could only try to blink them back.

He wasn't going to be a weepy drunk tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I lied a little bit. I _should_ be studying, but I'm here presenting you folks with the rest of Tim McGraw. Hope this cheers you guys up, although it IS still categorized as angst and then some H&C. Thanks to those who have waited so long on me. Please review with anything you want afterwards, it really makes writing these worthwhile. :) **

_

* * *

When you think happiness…_

_I hope you think my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans._

_When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me. _

_**Then…**_

The head detective could only stare at his boyfriend in awkward silence.

Sure, they had been going out for awhile, but they had never actually experienced the whole sappiness of relationships. They had been rather physical, sprinkled with a few sweet moments. So it was no surprise that those three words caught the older man off guard.

Shawn's head had already returned to Lassiter's chest before he could say anything.

"…I love you too, Shawn."

_**Now…**_

Carlton stumbled out of the pub, flagging down a cab. He could feel the dry tear stains stinging his face, but he did his best to look drunk. Which was, in a word, easy. The head detective mumbled his home address before collapsing into the back seat.

The sun through his window woke him up from his slumber. He blinked his eyes groggily, not even registering that he had somehow gotten himself inside to his couch.

_I'll get up once the world stops spinning…_

Hangover mornings were the worst. Especially ones that involved potentially dead people.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope this massive update makes everyone happy! :) **

_

* * *

Some day, you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_Where you think happiness._

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me._

_**Then…**_

The two were forced to return to Lassiter's car shortly after they started dancing. Shawn, of course, was wearing nothing but his usual polo and jeans. Carlton had noticed and tried to keep his boyfriend warm, but eventually proposed the idea of walking back to the car. The cold, shivering, fake psychic could do nothing but agree.

The silence had been deafening, so the head detective decided to turn on the radio. The younger man fiddled with the tuning for a bit, before finding a relatively slow song. He settled his head onto his boyfriend's chest.

"This is my favorite slow song, Carlytown."

The older man looked down into his lover's bright eyes, listening to the lyrics before kissing Shawn deeply.

"It's my favorite slow song now, too."

_**Now…**_

By the time Carlton woke up again, it was well past three. The world had stopped spinning two hours prior, but the head detective didn't really feel like facing up to real life just yet.

He glanced at his cell phone, noticing four missed calls. One from Vick, another from O'Hara, the next from Henry, and the most recent one from Guster.

_Strange. Why ever would Guster call me? Unless…_

The head detective had never gotten dressed faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last part is comin' up!**

* * *

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_And I'm standing on your street,_

_There's a letter left on your doorstep _

_And the first thing that you read…_

It had happened on the way to the lake two weeks later.

Nobody really knew the gunman's motive for randomly shooting the fake psychic. It could have been a number of reasons, but after the gunner had downed the brown-haired man, he took himself out. Which led to yet another round of investigations. But none of these really mattered to Carlton.

_As long as Shawn makes it out okay, I'll be fine not knowing why the guy did it._

_**Now…**_

Lassiter was sure that he had broken about a dozen speed limits on his way to the hospital, but at this point he could care less.

He dashed into the hospital, asked for Shawn's room number, and then rushed to the elevator. The doors slid openly noiselessly, and the head detective swore that the only noise that was audible in the hallway was his panting and the clatter of his shoes on the tile.

As soon as he reached the door handle, Carlton couldn't bring himself to touch it. The optimist in him was screaming, "There is a way that he could still be alive! You've gotta keep believing!"

But since when did he listen to that voice?

It was because of this that he had to quickly brush away his tears as Henry opened the door.

"You're finally here, Carlton. And you look horrible."

_**12 hours ago…**_

Lassiter had that night all planned out. He had bought iPod speakers just for the occasion. Shawn had promised to furnish the iPod and therefore, the music.

The music, and that song.

_Especially_ that song.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks everyone for bearing with me on this fic inside a fic! There will be more after May is completely over. As always, please review, even if it is just a comment!**

_**

* * *

Now…**_

Carlton couldn't bear to look at the figure on the bed. He had decided prior to walking into the room on tuning everything out to control himself. So it surprised him when he heard a rhythmic beeping.

"Carly-town…?"

The head detective was sure that he had stopped breathing at that moment.

"Sh-Shawn?"

"Took you long enough. But you look horrible."

"Of course, the love of my life just got shot and—"

The fake psychic silenced him with a single gesture.

"I'm fine, Carlton."

Gus, Juliet, Vick, and Henry all filed out of the room on the false pretense of coffee.

The door clicked shut, and Carlton could feel the floodgates open.

"Shawn, I was so worried that- that-"

The younger man grasped his boyfriend's hand and pulled it gently. Lassiter brought his face close, and Shawn brushed away the tears.

"I know, Carlton, and I'm sorry for making you worried."

"Shawn, it's not your fault, I-"

The head detective was silenced by a kiss. As he pulled away, he caught the mischievous glint in the fake psychic's eyes.

"You think I'm just gonna go die on you? And leave someone else to claim those beautiful eyes of yours?"

The older man wiped away the final tears before letting out a low rumble of a laugh.

"Shawn, that's a lie and you know it."

The fake psychic did nothing but squeeze Carlton's hand.

And, after a few seconds of silence, "I love you, Carlton."

Lassiter blinked, looked down at his feet, and smiled tearfully but happily at the same time.

"I love you too, Shawn."


End file.
